


By the Light of the Moon (Europodfriends multi-voice) [Podfic]

by bunpods, idellaphod, podfic_lover, the24thkey, The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake), Vaysh-podfics (Vaysh)



Series: Shells [Podfics] [3]
Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunpods/pseuds/bunpods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh-podfics
Summary: Moana really hopes this is a dream.[A multi-voice podfic of Morvidra's story, recorded during Europodfriends 2019]
Series: Shells [Podfics] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597309
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Europodfriends 2019 Creations





	By the Light of the Moon (Europodfriends multi-voice) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By the Light of the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571241) by [Morvidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvidra/pseuds/Morvidra). 



  
Cover by podfic_lover  
Podfic editing by podfic_lover  
  
**Featuring:**  
idella as The cloth-beater  
podfic_lover as The Narrator  
the_casual_cheesecake as Moana  
the24thkey as The dark goddess  
travelmate as The volcano goddess  
Vaysh as The ocean  


* * *

**Direct Downloads via Mediafire:**  
  
[mp3](http://download1650.mediafire.com/u6bslet75ibg/7e4jxxnezr7anv4/%5BMoana%5D+By+the+Light+of+the+Moon+%28Europodfriends+multi-voice%29.mp3) (6.3 MB | 0:06:10)  
  
[m4b](http://download851.mediafire.com/jcx9ue98f4sg/8rxhdj12ndjqwh4/%5BMoana%5D+By+the+Light+of+the+Moon+%28Europodfriends+multi-voice%29.m4b) (6.4 MB | 0:06:10)


End file.
